


De repente... un beso

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp sentía que algo se le había olvidado, algo importante, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era, algo que tenía que ver con uno de sus nakama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De repente... un beso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



**Título:** De repente… un beso (El piojo y la pulga)

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación** : PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Usopp/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son del mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen** : Usopp sentía que algo se le había olvidado, algo importante, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era, algo que tenía que ver con uno de sus nakama.

 **Número de palabras:** 1852

 **Tabla:** Libros  **No. Y Nombre** : 015. De repente un beso.

 **Pairing No.** #01

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano y 10pairings

 **Dedicado a:** Hessefan, espero que te guste, es por tu cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades chica! No se me quitaba esta idea de la cabeza y aparte sabía que esta es una de tus parejas favoritas.

 

 

                                   

**Capitulo Único**

 

_El piojo y la pulga se van a casar_

_Y no se han casado por falta de maíz…_

_Tiro lo tiro tiro liro liro_

_Tiro lo tiro tiro liro la._

Usopp no sabía en dónde meterse, se sentía de lo peor, un ser humano rastrero que sobraba en ese mundo ¿Por qué? Porque como todos sus nakama, había olvidado el cumpleaños de Sanji y lo peor era que tres días después se habían acordado. Todos daban como excusa que Sanji no les había dicho, que había actuado de lo más normal el día dos y que por eso no se habían dado cuenta de la fecha.

 

Pero no era excusa, él se acordaba de los cumpleaños de todos ellos y debían de ser recíprocos, por eso cuando vieron que una isla estaba próxima todos habían acordado en bajar y dejar que Brook se quedara cuidando del Sunny mientras Sanji iba en busca de suministros y ellos se reunían para planear una gran fiesta.

 

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, al parecer Sanji estaba algo huraño, y eso hizo que se fuera sin siquiera pelear con Zoro o de alagar a sus chicas… que sí las alagó pero era un alago contenido. Todo eso era muestra de lo mucho que a Sanji le importaba que le recordasen, que estaba sentido y que le dolía la falta de interés que su supuesta familia le mostraba.

 

—El cocinero tiene la culpa— se defendió enseguida el cazador, como si sus nakama buscaran a algún culpable—, no dio señales alguna de su cumpleaños.

—No estamos culpando a nadie, espadachín-kun, —le sonrió la arqueóloga— se supone que como sus nakama nosotros lo tendríamos en cuenta, no era el deber de cocinero-san de avisarnos a los gritos que ya su cumpleaños había pasado.

—No es momento de echarnos la culpa, —Nami llamó la atención— antes de que Sanji-kun regrese tenemos que hacer que el Sunny esté en condiciones de una fiesta…

—El problema Nami, —habló Chopper— es ¿Cómo mantener alejado a Sanji del barco? ¿Cómo distraerlo para que no se dé cuenta de que queremos hacerle una fiesta?

Y era ahí el dilema… Sanji tenía una rutina que consistía en hacer las compras y regresar rápido al Sunny para poder guardar la despensa y encurtir algunas verduras que sabía no durarían de otra forma en el viaje, para él cocinar nutritivamente era lo primordial.

No sería fácil elegir a quien le siguiera y lo distrajera por  un largo tiempo, para empezar las chicas no podían ir, ellas se encargarían de la organización del festejo, Zoro muchísimo menos, Sanji se enojaría con él y regresaría lo más rápido… y así se fueron eligiendo a ver quién sería el que se marcharía, no podían llevarse más de diez minutos en elegir a la persona que se encargaría de aquello.

—Bien, —Nami puso orden, harta de que hubiera tanta indecisión— se irá Usopp, —sentenció la navegante y al ver que este iba a replicar añadió— tú tienes algo que hace que Sanji no te golpee tanto como a los demás.

Y eso era en parte cierto, antes de separarse eran Sanji y el tirador los que siempre se quedaban juntos o en todo caso el cocinero salvaba al tirador.

—P… pero…

—¡Márchate de una buena vez!— le gritó Nami, haciendo que el narizón diera un fuerte respingo y se marchara corriendo hacia el pueblo de aquella Isla.

—¿Será que Usopp lo pueda detener lo suficiente?—preguntó la arqueóloga.

—No se preocupen— Luffy, quien extrañamente se mantenía expectante, sonrió y exclamó con alegría—, ¡sé que Usopp lo detendrá lo suficiente!

Hasta Luffy se sentía mal por haberse olvidado de uno de sus nakama, era imperdonable… era algo que no debió haber olvidado, porque Sanji era igual de importante que todos ellos.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Responde el gorgojo desde su maizal_

_“Agase la boda que yo daré el maíz”_

_Tiro lo tiro tiro liro liro_

_Tiro lo tiro tiro liro la._

Sanji caminaba sin prisa, de hecho no parecía para nada molesto, para él era previsible que sus nakama se hubieran olvidado de su cumpleaños… porque no le daba la debida importancia, con saber que ellos estaban bien era feliz. Pero no negaba que se sentía un poco desilusionado.

—Como me hubiera gustado que mis queridas Robin-chwan y Nami-swan me hubieran felicitado— comentó al aire con un suspiro, llenando el ambiente del humo de su cigarro. Llevaba en su espalda la mochila llena de las compras que estaba haciendo, un poco más y podría regresar al Sunny y hacer el almuerzo.

Vio a Usopp, parecía que buscaba algo, Sanji simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió su rumbo, no podía desviarse del camino, ese día quería auto regalarse unas pastas que tenía que elaborar desde la masa y eso requería una enorme cantidad de tiempo.

Pero la suerte no estaba con él.

—¡Sanji!— el tirador se acercó corriendo hacia él, y al parecer se quedaría a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres Usopp?— preguntó apáticamente, deseando que lo hubieran encontrado sus damas y no él.

—Solo pensé que querías que te ayudase.

Desde ya que no se iba a tragar aquello, entrecerró su ojo izquierdo, Usopp nunca se prestaba para ayudarle, en las pocas ocasiones en las que ambos habían ido de compras juntos, Usopp siempre se quejaba de que no era una bestia para cargar todo aquello, alegaba que no era Zoro y que si hacia aquello su espalda se rompería en dos.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, el narigón era tan transparente, tan transparente que era ridículo. Aunque tampoco podía darse ilusiones, quizás y si le fue a ayudar por voluntad propia, por sentir remordimiento o porque simplemente no tenía nada que hacer.

Alzó los hombros, dándole a entender a Usopp que no le importaba su compañía, ya vería si lo que sospechaba estaba en lo cierto.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Bendito sea el cielo que todo tenemos,_

_Pero los padrinos ¿dónde agarraremos?_

_Tiro lo tiro tiro liro liro_

_Tiro lo tiro tiro liro la._

 

Encontrar a Sanji fue muy difícil, tanto que optó por preguntar a todos los vendedores del lugar, no fue difícil hallar información acerca de él, con solo mencionar su extraña ceja ya tenía una respuesta y es que era insólito ver a una persona con esas curiosas cejas, agradecía que su nakama tuviera un sello distintivo.

Lo complicado era que una vez dirigiéndose a donde se le señalaba, Sanji ya no estaba, ¡era un ser en constante movimiento! Se le vino a la cabeza un cuento que le contó una vez a Kaya, donde la muerte buscaba sin obtener resultados a una mujer*, le decían por donde la podían encontrar pero al llegar a dicho lugar no había señales de ella. Si en verdad la muerte tocara las puertas de una casa, Sanji se salvaría por los pelos.

Ya se estaba rindiendo cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar la silueta del cocinero, suspiró aliviado, porque si regresaba Nami lo molería a golpes.

—¡Sanji!— gritó al ver que su nakama se alejaba una vez más, no quería perderlo de vista y volverlo a buscar nuevamente. Se acercó corriendo al ver que se detenía y volteaba a verle.

—¿Qué quieres Usopp?

—Sólo pensé que querías que te ayudase—respondió ante aquella frívola pregunta, queriéndose golpear la cabeza al responder aquello, porque sabía de sobra que muy raramente ofrecía su ayuda al cocinero, más porque no podía aguantar las pesadas bolsas, lo descubriría inmediatamente, ya se veía siendo golpeado por la navegante.

Pero solo vio que Sanji le hacía un ademán para que le siguiese, y así lo hizo, no fuera ser que luego se retractase.

Caminaron sin decirse nada, Usopp no sabía de qué hablar, normalmente ambos charlaban de cosas sin importancia, pero suponía que era la culpabilidad que sentía por no haberse a cordado de él. ¿Cómo podría entretenerlo sin que sospechara absolutamente nada?

—Usopp—el tirador dio un respingo al ser llamado por Sanji.

—¿Si?— tragó saliva, quizás se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo.

—No le digas a nadie que le canté a Chopper para que se durmiera, —Usopp abrió grande los ojos, ¿¡eso era lo que a Sanji le tenía preocupado!?

—Pero no tiene nada de malo, —Usopp ladeó la cabeza—Chopper no podía dormir y…

—Que nadie se entere—dijo tajantemente—, suficiente tengo con tener esa estúpida canción en mi cabeza.

Usopp lo comprendía, él también se la había pasado con la canción en la cabeza desde hace un par de días, fue por esa canción que se dio cuenta de que algo se le había olvidado, algo tan  importante, algo con referente a un nakama. Y sí, por él todos sus nakama se acordaron, porque cuando se acordó reunió a todos sus nakama y se los dijo.

—Sanji— tenía que disculparse, pero sabía que al hacerlo este se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocultando, pero no podía más, el remordimiento no le dejaba en paz.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento por no acordarme de ti, —y era sincero, porque no lo había tenido presente.

—No importa— la voz de Sanji se escuchaba cantarina—, no es como si estuviera molesto por eso o algo por el estilo.

—Pero, nosotros creíamos que estabas molesto por eso—el narigón se sentía sorprendido por aquello.

—No, —Sanji se rio—para mí no es importante una fecha, no me importa que no se hubieran dado cuenta— dijo seriamente—, con que estemos bien me basta.

Usopp sonrió, entonces no estaba enojado, admitía que eso era lo que lo tenía preocupado a él, miró la mano que Sanji tenía suelta descuidadamente, miró para todos lados y la tomó, sintiendo que el rubio correspondía el agarre.

—Eso a ti te tenia preocupado—Sanji le picó con sorna—, me conoces tan poco.

Sanji y Usopp habían comenzado una relación desde skypea, y esa relación estaba en total secreto, no por petición del rubio, si no de Usopp, quien decía que era mejor así, porque no quería que Sanji se sintiese incómodo.

—Sé que me harán un festejo—dijo de repente Sanji, viendo que Usopp se ponía pálido—, pero no te preocupes, fingiré que no sabía absolutamente nada.

A veces Sanji podía ser tan tierno con él, porque la relación que ambos tenían parecía uno donde ambos podían llegar a quererse para después querer matarse entre sí: uno por lo mujeriego que todavía era y el otro por cobarde e inseguro.

No pudo contenerse, y aunque después lo golpeara por indiscreto, lo besó, un beso tan corto.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Sanji—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras corría para escapar del golpe que recibiría.

—Infeliz— rugió el cocinero, aparentando molestia, porque en  su interior estaba alegre…

Luego le diría que fueran felices como ese Piojo y La Pulga de la canción. Si tenía una fiesta, sus nakama podían esperar un poco, porque el romanticismo le había llegado y quería exteriorizarlo, que patético se ponía con Usopp.

—¡Cásate conmigo y pidamos maíz!— gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Usopp debía admitir que Sanji era un idiota romántico de lo peor.

Fin

 

 **Notas de Naghi Tan:** Este fue mi regalo, espero que te la hayas pasado bien, disculpa las faltas de ortografía, que todo lo hice en menos de un día y no tengo beta (no sé trabajar con ellos). Ya dije que el SanUso me queda muy dulce xD espero no te haya empalagado.

Dejo las siguientes notas:

*Usopp se refiere a un cuento que yo leí de pequeña: “Francisca y la Muerte” venía en mi libro de español lectura de sexto año de primaria. Un buen cuento la verdad.

Los parrafitos son letra de una canción infantil: El Piojo y La Pulga, de Francisco Gavilondo Soler (Cri-Cri), a mí me gusta escucharlo con la voz de Pedro Infante, pero pueden buscarlo con otros cantantes. Se supone que tanto Usopp y Sanji tenían pegada esa canción en la cabeza, porque Sanji se la había cantado una vez a Chopper. Si quieren escucharlo completo, búsquenlo en youtube, que es fácil de encontrar.

 

 


End file.
